clubpenguinarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
War of Smoke and Sour
The War of Smoke and Sour was a war that initially started on the 2nd of July 2019 as a conflict between the Lime Green Army and the Recon Federation. As time went on, the war evolved into an alliance war, with the Rebel Penguin Federation and Cosmic Army siding with LGA to fight the New Viking Alliance, plus the Cuddle Kittens. The war was concluded on the 27th of July with the ratification of the Treaty of Smog and Citrus. The treaty declared that the winner would be decided by history, though many say the New Viking Alliance won due to inheriting more servers than those on the side of LGA did. The jury is still out on if the conflict is considered a world war, but it was the first war on record for the Club Penguin Armies V2 era. Beginnings The Lime Green Army, led by Zeke at the time, was one of the earliest imperial powers on the Club Penguin Armies map. They invaded any army they had a reasonable chance to beat. One of these armies was the Recon Federation, a small army led by Prior Bumble. The first battle between the two armies was for White House (CPATG), with LGA taking a swift victory. The next time LGA tried to invade RFCP, the army came prepared with 18 troops to defend Beanie (CPR). In response to queries about how RFCP grew so fast, Prior Bumble explained that he had joined the New Viking Alliance. Declaration of War The following day, the Recon Federation declared war on the Lime Green Army with the stipulation that allies were allowed. Once word god out, the Lime Green Army sought the help of the Rebel Penguin Federation, an army that had been at odds with the NVA for years. For the first battle of the war, QueenieLiz sent a boatload of reinforcements to aid LGA, resulting in a successful invasion of Beanie (CPR). That same day, RFCP attempted to invade Fog (CPATG) from LGA, but failed to capitalize on a smaller sized LGA. The battle that turned the tide in the war is known as the "Grand Reclamation of Northern Lights". The two sides were almost identical in performance, from size to tactics to formation. However, the battle was ruled as a victory for the Recon Federation. This energized the New Viking Alliance, prompting RFCP to launch a reclamation effort for White House. However, the Lime Green Army denied them of their former server. One Week Ceasefire Between; Enter Elite Guardians The 17th of July saw Recon Federation's great run of form continue. They were able to invade Deep Freeze (CPATG) easily, and defended Northern Lights an hour later. The frustrations were boiling for the Lime Green Army, with Zeke setting off on a tirade in the CPA Discord server. This prompted both armies to hammer out a one week ceasefire between the two armies. After it was official, the Elite Guardians stepped in the place of RFCP, scheduling invasions upon the LGA empire. Coinciding with these events, the Cuddle Kittens were founded by Cena. The army quickly became a problem throughout the community, with it's offensive tactics and direct targeting towards RPF commander QueenieLiz. The next morning, CK was banned from from CPA for their actions. Meanwhile, the Elite Guardians continued on with their invasions, first claiming Snow Shoe (CPATG). Hours after CK was banned, EGCP invaded Rocky Road (CPATG) successfully, putting the Lime Green Army on their back-foot. The Elite Guardians proceeded to prompt the Green Street Gang to invade Fjord (CPATG) from LGA. Despite the allies efforts, LGA were able to hang on to the server. Two concurrent battles took place on the 26th. While the Elite Guardians were set to invade Slushy (CPATG) from LGA, the Rebel Penguin Federation scheduled an invasion of Deep Freeze from RFCP. Even in depleted numbers, the New Viking Alliance armies were able to clean house, winning both of the aforementioned battles. Conclusion & Aftermath On the 27th, the leaders of the Lime Green Army, the Recon Federation, and the Elite Guardians, who were representing all of the New Viking Alliance, commissioned a treaty. Named the Treaty of Smog and Citrus by Prior Bumble, it states no clear winner. Instead, the implication that history will decide the winner is included. LGA returned White House to RFCP, but the rest of the war servers stayed with their owners. Peace was to be between the Lime Green Army and all NVA armies for a calendar month, until August 27th. The Lime Green Army saw their leader, Zeke, take a leave of absence. This caused a restructure of power in the army, promoting HippieFRESH to the sole leader role. Their 2nd in Command, Karma, would go on to join Fresh in leadership about a week later. They set their sights on the Summer Circuit tournament, hosted by CPA. The Recon Federation had garnered respect from the community because of this war, which in turn saw the army continue to grow. However, unlike the rest of their allies, RFCP expressed their disdain for the landlocked map. The treaty had limited all conflict, and RFCPs discomfort became evident. The Elite Guardians saw some changes in their leadership, with army veteran SavageCobra becoming an active advisor, as well as Cookky2 stepping down. Guta would go MIA for a short period of time, but eventually returned. Because of the amount of armies involved in the war, most, if not all armies took a break from invasions to focus on the Summer Circuit tournament. Sizes plateaued across the community, but a cold war began between LGA and RFCP. LGA felt there was unfinished business with RFCP, and wanted to re-engage in war without allied involvement. However, the treaty prevented anything from happening until the 27th of August.Category:Stubs Category:Conflicts Category:Wars Category:Post-CP Armies Category:NVA Category:RPF Category:EGCP Category:Elite Guardians of Club Penguin Category:Rebel Penguin Federation